


Transformers Kiss Players (AU): Systematic Love

by MijumaruFan



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Kiss Players
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon-Typical Violence, Getting eaten, Original Character Death(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MijumaruFan/pseuds/MijumaruFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Alternative Universe, The Autobots and Decepticons have ended there long war after the attack of Unicron. But a new threat lingers, The Legion. Will the Autobots and the Decepticons be able to defeat them on there own? Or will they need a little assistance?</p><p>This alternative universe is based off TF Kiss players, yes you read right. BUT I'm focusing more on the sci-fi section of the series story and less on the sexual content it is known for. It actually has a good story if you look into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

ああ、私は恋に完全に落ちたんだ。何をするか？

(Ah, I've fallen completely in love. What to do?)

 

It had been almost five years since the Attack of Unicron. Many things had changed since then, good old friends had passed away, new ones where gained. But, the strangest thing that was gained for both Decepticons and Autobots were Lovers? 

 

After the Cosmic rust had ravaged the Cybertronians the EDC (Earth Defense Command) created these new bodies as what they called "Autotroopers". They had discovered with a kiss from a Kiss player they fused together giving the bot enhanced combat and regenerative abilities. 

 

That wasn't the only thing they discovered a Commander Hitoshizuku Amao, hypothesized that when a Kiss player kissed an Autobot Trooper they made a sort of contract, connecting there life essence as one. Therefore if either die or offline in Cybertronian terms both are affected. But remember that's just an hypothesis of a Commander.

 

The Kiss players with there Autotroppers fought valintly against the Legion.

 

The Legion where drone like creatures who resembled a certain silver Decepticon for some odd reason, these creatures hunted down and devoured any Kiss players in sight. No one knew how they located the Kiss players or why they ate them, based on research via the EDC they did not require fuel or any substance to live. No one even knew how to tell if a girl was a Kiss player, as other's explained there experience, the two were just attracted to the other by some unknown force.

 

And this is where our heroes story begins!

 

It was a hot summer day in Maryland, USA. 

 

A young African American girl was inside her air conditioned apartment, enjoying her day off by watching TV. Her favorite show was interrupted by a Breaking news report.

 

:Today we share a moment of silence for all the people we lost today during another Legion attack in Tokyo.: The female news reporter said on the TV.

 

Taylor sat on her couch eating sliced apples as she watched the report. It seemed like there was a report of a Legion attack almost everyday.

 

:Thank you for sharing this moment of silence with us. Our sincerest condolences towards the families out there. Now we switch to Tom for a weather report.:

 

She reached in the bowl as she watched the weather forecast. "Huh?" Looking down at her bowl, it was empty. "You've got to be kidding me!?"

 

She got up from her comfy spot towards the kitchen. She had a small apartment so the kitchen and the living room where pretty much in the same room. 

 

She opened up her fridge to find nothing but a half empty gallon of milk, a few water bottles, but not much else. Taylor let out an exaggerated sigh. "I have to go to the store..."

 

She sat the bowl in the sink and started towards her room to throw on some jeans she was wearing night gown shorts, and get her black jacket. She turned off the TV and headed out the door running down the steps.

 

Her neighbor Lily was outside tending to the flowers she planted in the front of the apartment. She was a nice elderly lady. "Good afternoon Taylor, where are you headed off to in such a hurry?" She lifted up here sun hat and looked towards her. 

 

"Just heading to the store, ran out of food. Your lilies are looking beautiful today." 

 

Taylor walked down the few steps to the front of the building unhooking her Suzuki FR50. It was light blue and white. 

 

"You be careful out there dear and don't stay out there too late. There've been rumors of Legion being spotted around here lately." Lily got up from her spot where she sat to tend to her flowers. 

 

Taylor put on her helmet. "Don't worry Lily, I'll be back before sunset. See ya later!" She waved goodbye to Lily before she sped down the street.

 

~

 

It was a fairly quiet sunny day on the Military base camp. It was a temporary base of operations so there were only large tents. Standing on the outskirts of the camp where the AutoTroopers.

 

There were only two with this squadron though. The two troopers were Smokescreen and Megatron. "I wish Elisa was here right now since your such a great conversationalist, Megatron..." 

 

Smokescreen was currently sitting in the grass waiting for his partner Elisa to come out from her meeting. While Megatron was just standing there as still as a statue. 

 

"I don't even know why Elisa asked you to come, not like you have a Kiss player yet... Smockscreen turned his helm. "...or will ever get one." He mumbled under his breath. 

 

"I heard that! And the reason she brought me here was for backup in case of an emergency. Obviously." Megatron said with a growl. "As for that second comment of yours, I don't nor do I want a Kiss player unlike you Autobots and a few of my Decepticons. I rely on my own power."

 

The utter thought of relying on a human, a femme no less to bestow power to him, didn't sound as intriguing to him as the others thought it. If he had a Kiss player, she'd have to be strong and resilient such as he. Megatron watched as a squad of female soilders ran by in a synchronized march.

 

There were only female soilders in the Kiss players foundation, very rarely did he see any men. The group reminded him of the Team of Autobot femmes that were once lead by Elita-1 all those vorns ago before the Cosmic Rust virus spread. 

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a thud behind him. Smokescreen had fell back on the grass he was sitting on. "I wish Elisa would hurry up! I'm wasting away here..." He said quite dramatically. Megatron rolled his optics at the impatient red and blue Autobot. 

 

"Quit your whining Smokes!" The red headed girl yelled as she ran towards the two bots.

 

Smokescreen immediately perked up at the voice of his partner. "Does that mean we can finally go on that tour of DC like you promised me?"

 

Elisa blew her long red hair from her face and looked up to Megatron. "You going to be ok here by yourself while we leave out, Megatron?" 

 

The Warlord raised a brow at the humans question. "Of course I will be fine. Why wouldn't I be?" 

 

"Alright then, Smokes transform for me so we can get this tour started!"

 

Smokescreen didn't have to be told twice, he was already in his vehicular mode in a matter of seconds, driver's door open awaiting for his companion to hop in.

 

Elisa hopped into the Datsun, she peeked out the window giving Megatron another glance. "You can patrol the town down the street if you want. Rumors among the people suggest there might be a Legion or two hanging round here. If you need backup don't hesitate to call us!"

 

Megatron looked down at Elisa, she acted like a Carrier to pretty much everyone. "I won't hesitate to contact you if I'm in need of backup now go before Smokescreen blows a casket."

 

"Alright, see ya later!" She smiled brightly at him before Smokescreen sped down the pathway to the city. Megatron watched as the Datsun sped down the path, disappearing beyond vision off to who knows where.

 

After a moment of staring in that same direction, he huffed and uncrossed his arms. 'Might as well go patrol the area. Not like I have anything else better to do.' He thought as he walked down the same path.

 

~ 

 

Taylor zoomed down the highway towards the store, zig zagging by groups of cars. The traffic wasn't as cluttered as usual in this part of Maryland, but it was still annoying to drive through.

 

As she was about to speed past a rather large black truck in order to get in front of it, it was knocked over, split in two as parts and sparks of it flew through the air.

 

She skid on the side of her motorcycle and slid on the asphalt of the street. She looked up to her worst fear, gripping on the handles of her motorcycle with all her might, she saw a Legion. 

 

It's large black body loomed over her, red eyes promising only death looked straight at her. She laid there shaking furiously as it stared at her, she wasn't sure what to do. 

 

She'd only ever seen pictures or footage of these things on TV or online, they'd never set foot in the eastern part of the United States, yet. Until now. Her thinking was halted when she heard a hiss of steam from the monster, it's mouth smoked as it opened to reveal a long moist tongue, slick with saliva.

 

It reached out it's large black hand towards her, saliva dripping down to the ground. She looked up at that pitch black hand reaching towards her. 

 

This was it. She was going to die like all those people she heard about on the news. Tears swelled up in her eyes, she'd run if she could but her legs felt like jelly and refused to move out of fear. She closed her stinging tear filled eyes accepting her fate.

 

A shreik of pain alerted her out of her shock. The shreik came from the Legion, a large silver being had punched it in the face breaking it's jaw. 

 

Taylor slowly sat up looking at the being who saved her life, he was mostly silver all over with some traces of black and red, he had a similar head design as the Legion but it was obvious he was different.

 

The bot continued delivering a barrage of punches to the Legion and ended it's life with a large blast from his black cannon. The Legion laid limp on the ground of the street, slightly smoking. 

 

After a moment he finally looked down at her, similar but brighter red eyes burning with a passionate fire at her brown eyes, she stared up at him in awe.

 

She could have sworn her heart skipped a beat when she heard his foot step down on the asphalt towards her. Why was that?

 

She would have thanked him but her voice just didn't want to comply with her wishes. 

 

He bent down on one knee when he got close enough to her, she felt even smaller than she was when he did that. "Who are you?" He asked tilting his helm to the side. 

 

She put her hand to her chest feeling as though her heart would burst out at any moment. "T-Ta-Taylor..." she stuttered, she still felt shook up after seeing her first Legion. 

 

He didn't seem too pleased with her stuttering as he frowned at her. "I am Megatron, I'm apart of the Kiss players foundation and it would seem as you've become a target of the Legion. I'm going to have to take you back to our base. Do you understand?" 

 

Taylor nodded. 'Megatron. What an interesting name...' He quickly scooped her up in his hands. When she looked up at him again with those brown eyes, he felt his spark flutter a bit, he shook his helm and mentally cursed himself. 

 

He quickly commed Elisa to inform her of the recent events. "I've come across a possible Kiss player, the highway were I'm currently located is in a bit of ruin." 

 

:Why don't you ask her to be your Kiss player?: Elisa commed back with a giggle. 

 

"Will you just come here and assist me with all these other panicing humans?" He said rather annoyed.

 

:Alright, Alright. We'll be there in a few minutes. Lucky for you the traffic is terrible today, we haven't even made it to the bridge yet. Were not to far from you actually. Elisa out.: 

 

After the transmission was terminated, he looked back down at the human femme known as Taylor still staring at him. He could hear police and ambulance sirens going off in the distance. "I suppose I should get you back to base now, Taylor." He said as he started down the street the way he came. 

 

"Wait!" Taylor held up her hand standing up in his hand. "What about my motorcycle?" She paid alot of money for that bike, took her almost five years to be able to buy it. She wasn't about to leave it behind not now or ever. 

 

His optics dimmed as he sighed in an obvious show of frustrated annoyance as he went back and picked her small motorcycle and put it in some compartment in his chest. "Now were leavin-AHH!!!"

 

  He was interrupted when a Legion tackled him in his side, knocking him down into the hot asphalt. Megatron cradled Taylor in his servos as he fell, he fell on a few cars as humans scurried away from the scene. When he looked up there were about thirteen Legion members, there were probably more on the way.

 

He stood up wary of the human in his hands, he had to protect her. The hum of his fusion cannon could be heard as the first few Legion started to charge at him. They all snarled incoherent things as there long tongues spilled their saliva everywhere. 

 

Megatron ran towards the right lane of the highway, shooting two Legion in there heads. He aimed at the other Legion heading towards him but was tackled from behind. Where were all these Legion coming from!?

 

Legion were piling up on him, he tried to fend them off but he only had one hand to work with. They bit down on his armor trying to get to the girl. 

 

After blasting a hole through one of the Legion, he scrambled out of the pile and shot back as he ran down the street. He looked down at his closed servo where Taylor was. "Are you unharmed?" He asked as he continued to shot back. 

 

Taylor looked up at the being who was protecting her. Parts of his armor were either roughly torn off, or had traces of bite marks on them. She could hear what she deemed to be the sound of raspy breathing from him. "I-I'm fine but...your hurt!" Stray tears streamed down her cheeks as she held on to his large black finger. 

 

Megatron lowly chuckled. "Trust me. I've been through worse." He looked back at the Legion chasing him from behind, so many where popping up just for one girl. 

 

He'd never seen so many Legion gather in one place for one human before. Was she different? 

 

He scanned his surroundings making sure he wouldn't get tackled from the side again. Unfortunately, he didn't count on a Legion leaping towards him as he ran. The Legion had him pinned to the ground, it's saliva dripped down on his chest as it prepared to bite down on him. He struggled under the Legion trying to keep Taylor securly in his servo as he kept his other servo around the things neck.

 

Legion were surrounding them. "Where's my backup when I really need them?" He gritted out through his denta. He could feel the steam from the monster's mouth.

 

A blast hit the Legion in it's head sending it flying off it's body. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Megatron but the traffic on the way back was a nightmare!" The blue and neon green bot said as he stood before Megatron. "Where's the girl?" 

 

Megatron hissed from the damage on his servo from the shot. "I have her and she is unharmed, Elisa." 

 

Elisa and Smokescreen launched their missiles at the nearby Legion running towards them. "Retreat back to base. Me and Smokes will handle this!" Smokescreen looked back at him with bright blue optics.

 

"Elisa! Smokescreen look out!!" Megatron yelled as another Legion a bit bigger than the others leaped towards them. 

 

They couldn't react fast enough, it had already bit down hard on there arm, crushing it.

 

Smokescreen heaved on his knees after the large Legion let go. He purged white fluids along with his partner Elisa. Her blood mixed with the white fluids, just as her partner, she had also lost her right arm.

 

Smokescreen tried to reach out for her with his left arm but a smaller Legion had bit him on the neck, pulling it's head back as it pulled his neck cables out. 

 

The larger Legion ignored Smokescreen as it picked up Elisa's limp messy body from the ground it dropped her down in it's mouth swallowing her whole. 

 

The smaller Legion gathered around Smokescreen's body licking up the white fluids. Smokescreen's frame slowly turned gray, optics as once a shining blue now as black as night. 

 

Elisa and Smokescreen were dead...

 

Taylor's grip grew stronger on Megatron's finger, no more tears could be shed, and shivers of fear ran down her back. She just witnessed two beings die by these monsters. 

 

The large Legion turned it's head towards here, she felt as if it's red eyes pierced through her very soul. 

 

"Taylor..." 

 

Taylor gulped down hard still locking eyes with the Legion. "Yes...Megatron?"

 

"I need you to kiss me, Taylor..." He paused a moment as he tried to stand up. "I can't destroy these monsters on my own..." 

 

The way he said it so quietly showed her it was difficult for him to say that. "Kiss you? What could I possibly do to help you beat those monsters?" She watched the smaller Legion continue to lick up any remaining fluids around the grey form. 

 

"Taylor, please just trust me!" Taylor could feel his hand shaking, was it out of fear or fury? 

 

Could she really help him? 

 

She finally tore her eyes away from the Legion, and looked at Megatron, looking upon his scarred face. Her eyes wondered over his face all the way up to his red eyes. For some reason, they captivated her, she wanted to get closer to him for some reason. 

 

'I feel safe in his hands, like nothing could hurt me. But I know he's not invincible...but I know he'll protect me...but will I be able to protect him?' 

 

Could she reach out to the being who saved her life that she met only but a few hours ago?

 

She could die just like that other girl, Elisa was it? 

 

Taylor could clearly remember watching that large Legion swallow her whole.

 

Was it worth risking her life?

 

"I trust you..."

 

To be continued~!

 

 


	2. Chp 2: Let's share a seemingly broken kiss...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> この暖かい感じ。この愛はありますか？
> 
> This warm feeling. Is this love?

"This is Sophia Simons here above the highway of the recent Legion incident. What you are currently seeing is a large herd of Legion, devouring anything in there path." The rotors of the helicopter were loud and they blew up Sophia's black hair. 

 

In the camera's vison there were only a large amount of Legion devouring cars or smashing anything in there path. Until the cameraman spotted something unusual in the chaos below.

 

"What the hell is that down there!?" He zoomed in on the strange scene, a large robot that looked vaguely familiar to the Legion but it had something in it's hand.

 

Sophia scooted closer to the edge of the open door of the helicopter, she put her hand over her squinted eyes to see exactly what he was seeing.

 

"I think were about to witness the birth of a new Kiss player Jerry! Keep your camera on them!!" 

 

"I trust you..."

 

Her hands held each other tight over her chest as the being known as Megatron smirked at her as he leaned his head towards her. 

 

Her body just outright refused to stop shaking, out the corner of her eye she could see that large Legion slowly make it's way towards them.

 

Once his face was infront of hers, she put her hand out towards his face, feeling the hot metal under her palm. He smelled of oil and other scents she could not name at the very moment. 

 

She leaned her head quite quickly, eyes shut and cheeks burning for some odd reason onto his metal lips. It felt strange kissing a giant robot but at the same time something inside her was saying "Don't let go, it's fine like this..." 

 

She felt warm for some reason...

 

She opened her eyes to a bright white light surrounding her, it felt so nice and warm. Her body felt light and fluffy, she couldn't help but smile at the feeling.

 

"You wish to help him do you not little one?" a deep gentle unknown voice echoed in the white realm. 

 

"Help him?" She whispered to herself. The smile on her face quickly disappeared at the memory of Megatron's armor being scarred of bite marks and other physical damage.

 

"I do but....what could I possibly do to help him? I'm just a small human. How can I possibly protect him?" She looked at her palms, they looked as they did this morning unscathed as if the Legion incident never occurred. Yet it did.

 

"You are much stronger than you deem yourself little one. Allow me to tap into your potential, so you may protect him as he did you." 

 

"M-My potential?" She looked up from her palms to look around the white realm, it seemed like an endless ocean of white light. Then she spotted a small purple light in the ocean of white. What could that be?

 

"Reach for him little one..." 

 

Before she knew it her hand was already reaching towards the purple light, it brightened as she got closer. 

 

Her fingertips graced over the purple light it pulsed greatly when she did that. For some reason she wanted to bring it close to share the warm feeling she was feeling. 

 

She held the light close to her chest taking in it's strange warmth it felt cold yet hot at the same time. Was this him, Megatron? Why was he purple? What was this cold feeling seeping through him?

 

"I want to make that cold feeling go away..." She whispered to the purple light. 

 

She leaned her head down to the purple light and placed the lightest of kissess on it. The purple light pulsed even brighting engulfing her in it's purple light.

 

So warm...

 

"As you can see below us a white light is surrounding the giant metal robot also known as a Cybertronian connecting with a human girl creating a Kiss player!" She couldn't believe there luck after so many boring reports, interviews in this boring town. She finally got the scoop of the century! "This will be the first time a birth of a new Kiss player is caught on video!" She had no intention of hiding her cheerfulness in her voice.

 

She looked back down to see the white light start to turn purple. "Here we go ladies and gentlemen! Time to see what they combined into!" Sophia practically yelled over the sound of the rotors.

 

The purple mixed with white light bursted revealing a tall blue and black robot. It had a few features that resembled to a samurai.

 

As soon as the light disappeared the large legion lunged at the Blue former, tongue slick with saliva dripping down it's frame, red optics brighter than before. The smaller Legion did the exact same charging towards them.

 

"Why's it just standing there!? Come on fight those monsters!" Sophia chanted in her mic.

 

As soon as the Large Legion was about a foot away from him, Megatron pulled the swords from his back and sliced it's head clean off, only a trickle of it's saliva landed on his own armor.

 

The large Legion fell to the ground with a thud, but Megatron had already charged towards the smaller Legion slicing every one of there heads off as he ran down the highway.

 

"That bots quite agile especially for it's size!" Sophia looked down at the bot in awe.

 

He continued the slaughter upon the Legion down the highway, trying to the best of his ability to protect the remaining humans on the highway. 

 

Taylor watched through Megatron's vision as he, no they took down these monsters one by one. She could feel the rush of excitement from battle he was feeling and it felt great. She no longer shook from fear, she shook from anticipation for battle. She felt so in sync with Megatron as if they were truly one being.

 

She felt a trickle of charge in her hands, she looked at her right hand it had some sort of blue electrical spark swirling around her hand. It looked so beautiful...she just wanted to grab it...

 

And that's exactly what she did, she grabbed the small blue light, watching it glow in her hand brightly. It engulfed her hand in a bright dark blue aura. Her whole body felt charged now.

 

She clenched her fists. "Alright Megatron let's finish this!" 

 

Megatron lifted his two swords up, smashing them together, they glowed a light bluish color. "Double Aura Blade!" Both Taylor and Megatron yelled at the same time as they quickly slid the two swords apart from each other releasing a large blue X slash towards the remaining Legion.

 

The slash had cut through many of the Legion and even the area, cutting them to shreds.

 

The damage to the highway was catastrophic but all the Legion lie dead.

 

Taylor looked out to the destruction of the Legion, her chest heaving slightly, her heart felt so tight and on fire.

 

They had won.

 

They had survived. 

 

She smiled slightly. "We did it..." She was laughing a bit now. "I'm still miraculously alive..."

 

Then she felt this weird feeling of being pushed when a white light flooded her vision. Before she knew it she was looking down at the tore up asphalt of the highway as she fell towards it. 

 

'Great I'm going to fall to my death after all that!' She braced herself for the fall and to go splat on the ground. Instead she hit face first into a large black hand. "...ow...." she muttered.

 

She lifted her head up, rubbing her head slightly from the fall. "Are you alright, Taylor?" a rather loud raspy voice said.

 

She looked up a smile plastered on her face. "Megatron! The real question is are you ok, big guy?" She looked at his Silver armor up and down, it looked shiny and new as if the fight had never happened. "Your armor...it looks unscathed..." 

 

"So does yours." He said looking down at the human. "And refrain from calling me 'Big guy'." 

 

She looked down at herself, it was true! Her clothes looked as good as when she left her apartment. Even that hole in the knee of her jeans were gone. "How bout I call you Big Boss?"

 

The sound of a helicopter landing caught both their attention, they looked as a light skinned woman hopped out of the helicopter, the cameraman in toe.

 

"Hey you! I'd like to have a word with you Please!!" The woman said as she ran towards them. 

 

"I'm about to be on TV!!" Taylor exclaimed quite happily. "I...mean we're going to be on TV..." She threw a shy glance at Megatron.

 

The woman stopped in front of them fixing her black hair slightly turning towards the camera. "My name is Sophia Simons and I'd like to get an interview from the first Kiss player from our county!" She turned from the camera to the bot and the girl. "Might I ask your name, young lady?" 

 

"My name is Taylor! Hi everyone I'm on the news!!" She yelled and jumped up waving her hands around in Megatron's hand.

 

Megatron looked at the human obviously annoyed. "We don't have time for this. We're heading back to base immediately." He walked past the reporter and her crew back to base.

 

"Where do you think your going come back here and let me interview you! Please!!" Sophia yelled attempting to chase them in her heels.

 

She didn't get far before one of them broke.

 

"Oh come on Big guy! Why couldn't you let me get my five minutes of fame!" She said looking back at the poor woman who fell chasing them.

 

"Call me Big guy one more time and I will drop you!" Megatron growled at her.

 

She looked up to the Silver mech with a questioning look. "You wouldn't dare..." 

 

"Try me human."

 

"Big gu-" She tilted sideways as his hand flipped, here she was falling again...

 

Falling again face first right back into his hand. She covered her face with both her hands, these falls stung. "Your going to bruise my face at this rate..." 

 

Megatron laughed at the human as they walked down the road. 

 

~

 

The walk back to base camp was surprisingly long. Both Megatron and Taylor remained rather quiet the way there. 

 

Taylor sat back rather casually in Megatron's hand looking up at the sky, the sun was bright, barely any clouds in the sky. So much had transpired in a matter of hours, so much she didn't understand.

 

"Megatron..." She said absentmindedly. 

 

"What, human?" He didn't look at the her when she said his name all of a sudden, he kept his head straight towards his path. 

 

She sat a moment completely silent, watching as two birds flew off together from the nearby trees. "Are we going to have to...fight more of those things?"

 

His optics wondered to the human in his hand, he saw the fear in her face. "Yes, your a Kiss player. There's no going back now." He didn't say it to be cruel, it was the truth. "Even if you didn't pair up with me. The EDC would have found a bot for you to pair with."

 

"I didn't mean that I didn't want to be your partner or regretted what I did. We did what we had to do to survive. I'll never regret my choices if they mean life or death." Her hand rubbed over the surface of his palm.

 

A small smile appeared on her face. "In fact, I'm glad your my partner." 

 

To be continued~! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Megatron's form when he fuses with his Kiss player was inspired by one of his G1 toys specifically the Megatron Premium Le Mans Blue (2009). I just liked the toys look plus it was blue. It was the perfect excuse to make my favorite Transformer Blue. I have the best reasons for things.
> 
> • And I'd like to thank Sunflare (She's awsome!) for the awesome name for Megatron's attack. Because I was silly and forgot to name the attacks I made up in my head. Well I switched Aura and Blades (so it would have been Double Blade Aura) spots because when I thought of it in my head it reminded me of a Power Rangers special attack! Yes I like Power Rangers. Alot. 
> 
> • Welp that's all the notes I have for now. Thank you so much for reading again! I appreciate it. Til next time readers.
> 
> I await your thoughts Dear Reader...


	3. Chp 3: Sinking my thoughts, as time passes cruelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> そう、信じて続けるだけの生活を維持する
> 
> (so, keep believing, just keep living)

When they had finally arrived at the military base, it was slightly different than what Taylor had expected to be. There were alot of women barely any men anywhere in the area, and they were very polite in answering most of her questions. 

 

After a quick rest and a well cooked meal, there was a long moment of silence, a short memorial of the sort for Elisa and Smokescreen. Taylor stood in the line of women, standing tall and strong. Some did not falter in their stern looks while others who most likely knew Elisa better allowed tears to fall. 

 

Turns out she was one of the oldest and longest surviving Kiss players in the agency, she was 22 years old. She had become a Kiss player at the age of 17 when a Legion had attacked her country, her two year old daughter was killed in that attack, she was a young mother. That was when she met Smokescreen and became his kiss player to protect Australia. 

 

Six years. She had been fighting for six years. Even after her child had died she kept fighting. How did she muster the strength to fight for so long? 

 

She looked at the photo of the girl, she had rather long red hair and she looked so beautiful, happy, and carefree in the picture. Taylor was glad there were pictures of her in a happy state so whenever they brought her up the reminder of her dead body wouldn't pop up in her head first.

 

And then Smokescreen her partner looked just as happy as she did in the frame of the picture next to Elisa's. The faint memory of Smockscreen reaching out towards Elisa's body relayed in her mind. Her face felt wet, when had she start crying? 

 

She wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her black jacket, why did such a nice person have to die protecting her? 

 

She looked back to see Megatron standing to his full height, fists glued to his side. He looked saddened, where Elisa and Smokescreen close friends of his? 

 

She quickly looked back up to the memorial when another soilder came up to speak good words of the fallen heroes and the many innocent lives of the civilians that lived here.

 

It was a gloomy, cloudy Sunday...

 

After the memorial she was told to get ready to leave for her new residence. She no longer could live her, she was a protector and a danger to the people around her. 

 

She looked up to the brick building that she once called home, she had only lived her four years but it was still a special place. It was her first apartment she got on her own.

 

Every step under her foot creaked loudly as she walked up to her apartment door, it was 8:48 am in the morning everyone was most likely still asleep. 

 

Pack only the essentials, they said. What about her furniture, her few photo albums, and other possessions the military most likely deemed inessential? 

 

She packed of course the "essential things" like her toothbrush, clothes, shoes, etc. along with a few sentimental things she couldn't bare to leave behind such as plushies, some pictures, and of course her cell phone charger.

 

After feeling she had packed everything she needed she took one last look at her small apartment. It was small but it fit her well, it might not have been a lavished condominium but it was comfortable. She closed the door with a long slow creak and locked the door.

 

The sound of a train rolling by echoed through the air...

 

She stood before the door she contemplated going past, would it be better if she left without saying goodbye? Her fist stayed frozen midair in a knocking position. Her eyes lay downward to the welcome mat she stood on. Should she just run away and leave everything and everyone behind? 

 

She knocked twice on the door, grip tightening on her bag filled with her personal things. She heard a muffled "Just a minute!" from the other side of the door. She waited patiently, the thoughts of running away right now ran through her mind. 

 

The door slowly opened an elderly woman with pure white hair peeked out her door. "Oh Taylor. It's just you, are you alright, dear?" She slicked her hair back as she said this a warm tired smile on her face.

 

At first she didn't know what to say, the words did not come to her. What could she say? "Lily...I'm sure you saw the news from yesterday..." She didn't look Lily in the eyes, they stay glued to that welcome mat with the pretty floral patterns on it, covered in dirt from outside. "I'm a danger to you now so I have to leave." 

 

I might not be able to see you again...

 

A hand laid on her shoulder. "Yes, I watched the news yesterday, you and...what did they call them again? Transformers? Were incredible. You'll make a good Kiss player." 

 

"Thanks Lily." She sighed letting out air she didn't know she was holding. "Can you promise me something?" 

 

"Of course, dear." She said without a moment of hesitation. 

 

Taylor finally looked up from that mat to the welcoming face of Lily, her eyes held no malice, no fear. Just care and maybe a little concern. 

 

"If I die out there by those monsters, please don't forget me. Remember me as I was. Remember me when I was happy. Ok?" She said it like a whisper not sure wether she should have asked such a thing.

 

A strange request, yes? But it had been eating away at her mind after the memorial. The thought of being forgotten and only remembered by your death. That's how she mostly remembered Elisa, broken and torn, she didn't want to be remembered like that by anyone. 

 

Lily looked at the girl before her, lightly trembling under her hand. A small smile appeared on her face, she pulled her closer into a tight hug. "Of course I will, your like the daughter I never got to have. I'll never forget the day I first met you or the time we've spent together." 

 

She held back her tears, hesitantly hugging her back. "Thank you Lily..."

It was a wet rainy Sunday...

 

After saying her goodbyes, she stood in the front of the building under her blue umbrella waiting for Megatron to pick her up with her apple pie in hand.

 

'Do you remember when you first moved around here?'

 

A giant grey tank pulled up to the front, she climbed up to the hatch, slipping every now and then on the wet and slippery metal. 

 

'Yeah, you brought an apple pie over to welcome me to the neighborhood. You even got your husband to help me bring my heavy stuff inside.' A light laugh had escaped her.

 

Once fully inside the tank, she didn't say a word and neither did Megatron. She just looked down at the semi soaked, yet still somehow warm apple pie in her lap.

 

'Before you go...' Lily literally ran to her kitchen in the back, and as quick as she left she returned with an apple pie in hand. 'I made it last night after I saw the news. Thought it would be a nice farewell gift.'

 

They started their long ride towards the main base towards Chicago, where she would join a small team of other Kiss players. She reached for the small fork in her pocket, staring at the silverware she was given earlier.

 

After giving her many Thanks, she started on her leave as it started to drizzle. 'Taylor...please take care of yourself and know your always welcomed back her. No matter what.'

 

She cut a piece of pie for herself with the fork taking a bite of it, for some reason she started crying yet again. 'I'm being such a crybaby over this...' She thought taking another bite.

 

But this pie was really freaking good. Just as she remembered it.

 

~

 

She was very quiet. Especially after her little cry while she ate.

 

The little human girl sat in her seat, face stained with tears as the half eaten apple pie sat in her lap.

 

He saw her at the memorial, fidgeting, crying for a person she didn't even know. He even noticed her backward looks at him during the ceremony. He honestly expected her to bombard him with questions about Elisa or his life in general. He had learned from the other girls they liked to know everything. 

 

Megatron had driven past a sign that had 'Pittsburgh' on it. 

 

Taylor slightly reminded him of when Elisa first joined. She was just as rattled as Taylor coming in with Smokescreen, she was extremely quiet after leaving her country in order to get proper training. Their 'first time' was just as much a fluke as their's. 

 

She had locked herself in her room not speaking to anyone despite her partners continued effort to get her to open up. Smokescreen knew she lost her creation, he felt the emotions coursing through her as they combined. He had described it as a bloodthirsty vendetta. 

 

He of course didn't bother trying to get the girl to talk, things like that took time to cope with. Unfortunately other bots and humans just didn't understand sometimes silence was the best way of mourning. 

 

She hadn't talked for two years, two years she did her job in silence. Two years she fought to protect other humans and their children. 

 

And then on the third year she spoke, a simple "Good morning" here and there. It was a start. She slowly started to open up to everyone. She even smiled on a rare occasion. 

 

The drizzle started to turn into pouring rain...

 

Taylor slightly shifted in here sleep mumbling something incoherent. 

 

His engine rumbled a bit as he turned up the heat. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he slightly cared about this human as much as he did Elisa. Was it maybe the combining that made him feel this way about this human?

 

'In fact, I'm glad your my partner.' She had smiled when she said those words. Why? Why would she smile at the being who pretty much ruined her normal life? 

 

Just like she did...

 

An annoyingly loud beep from the car behind him brought him back to the present. He decided to just leave his thoughts behind for now and leave it at 'Humans are just weird creatures, he'd never understand.'

 

To be continued~! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Man I hope Megatron sounds in character don't want him to sound too OOC-ish. Besides that I don't have many notes on this chapter to be honest. You get to hear Elisa's backstory. 
> 
> Well that's all for now, again Thanks for reading. Til next time, Readers.
> 
> I await your thoughts Dear Readers....

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there Reader! How'd you like it so far? Did you like it? You probably want an explanation for this don't you? Well every since I learned of the existence of TF Kiss players about three years ago. I've always been highly interested in it's story. Unfortunately it's sexual content ruined it's good story and plot. So I decided to make an AU for it. More action less little girls doing naughty things to robots. 
> 
> \- Gosh that's a long note...


End file.
